This invention relates generally to a detergent composition useful in non-phosphate automatic dishwashing systems.
Automatic dishwashing detergents are generally recognized as a class of detergent compositions distinct from those used for fabric washing or water treatment. Automatic dishwashing detergents are required to produce a spotless and film-free appearance on washed items after a complete cleaning cycle. Phosphate-free compositions rely on non-phosphate builders, such as salts of citrate, carbonate, silicate, disilicate, bicarbonate, aminocarboxylates and others to sequester calcium and magnesium from hard water, and upon drying, leave an insoluble visible deposit. Polymers made from acrylic acid and 2-(dimethylamino)ethyl methacrylate (DMAEMA) are known for use in detergent formulations to increase suds volume, see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,631. However, this reference does not disclose the compositions of the present invention, which offer improved cleaning performance.